Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 6 = 7x + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x - 6) - 5x = (7x + 8) - 5x$ $-6 = 2x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $-6 - 8 = (2x + 8) - 8$ $-14 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-14}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-7 = x$